JouSama and Majorin's Big Adventure!
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: After accepting an invite from a Majo Isabelle, Jou-Sama soon finds herself in over her head. When Doremi and Hana are kidnapped, it's up to everyone to solve the mystery in an adventure that will shake Majo Kai to its core!
1. Summer Game and Secret Meeting

Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan!

Jou-Sama to Majorin no Ooki na Bouken!

Summary: After accepting an invitation from a mysterious Majo Isabelle, Jou-Sama soon finds herself in over her head. But when Doremi and Hana are kidnapped, it's up to her, Majorin and the rest of the Ojamajos to unravel the mystery in an adventure that will shake Majo Kai to its core! (Slight JouSamaXMajorin at some point.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ojamajo Doremi or any of its characters. Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan is property of Toei Animation and to all who have licensed it in their countries. I only own any and all of my OCs who appear in the story. Do not use my characters without my permission, or I will find out and I will not be happy. Nick Kelly, who shows up later in the story, is owned by my friend, S.P.D Gold Ranger. I can't make him look bad or I'm dead.

Note: This story is actually a parody of a movie! If you can guess which movie I'm parodying, you will get some major props!

Title translation: Roughly, it means, "The Queen and Witch Rin's Big Adventure." Here, it will be called "Jou-Sama and Majorin's Big Adventure", but it sounds a lot cooler in Japanese, doesn't it?

* * *

Chapter 1: A Summer Game and A Secret Meeting

Avant Title: _Jou-Sama looked out to the horizon as an aurora borealis decorated the skies above._

_Then Majorin and all the Ojamajos came to her side, ready and eager to set out._

_Before they headed out to the great unknown, Jou-Sama took out an odd golden device. "Show us the way." She said._

_And the team started to walk down a pathway made of golden dust._

_

* * *

_

It started out as an ordinary summer day in the Witch World. It was a perfect day to just lay back, relax, goof off and play around. And it was also the perfect day for an adventure to be set in motion.

Today, the Queen herself was preparing to play a game of sorts with her young witch apprentice friends, called the Ojamajos.

"Jou-Sama, are you ready?" A red-haired girl named Doremi Harukaze said.

"Jou-Sama, iku yo," A red violet witch named Majorin said.

"Un," Jou-Sama nodded.

"Oi Minna, let's get started!" A blue-haired girl named Aiko Senoo called out.

"Mamizu iko iko!" Hana Makihatayama, the peppiest Ojamajo, started to jump up and run around.

"You'll never catch me!" A girl with blond hair in rings named Momoko Asuka said.

"We'll see about that, Momoko-Chan!" Jou-Sama yelled out playfully.

"Hey, we'll catch up later, Majo Rika!" A purple-haired girl named Onpu Segawa said.

"You girls, hold on a minute!" The girls's witch tutor, Majo Rika, called after them, but to no avail. She sighed, "Those Ojamajos."

"Wait for me!" The last player, a brunette named Hazuki Fujiwara, ran after her friends.

They were playing in one of the flower gardens near the Majo Kai palace, Jou-Sama's home.

Majorin had dashed out ahead, but then she got tripped up. "Whoa!" She fell flat on her face. "Who did that? !"

"I gotcha!" A pink-haired girl named Poppu Harukaze had tripped the red-violet witch.

"Ha! I caught you Majorin-San!" Momoko said. "Now you have to do whatever I say!"

"Momoko! !" Jou-Sama exclaimed as she threw a little mud ball at Momoko, which hit the girl in the back of her head.

Momoko quickly turned around at this. "What was that for? !" She snapped.

Simply Jou-Sama taunted her. "Bleh!"

"Why you little—" Momoko returned fire, but Jou-Sama dodged, causing her to hit Aiko instead!

"Momo-Chan!" Aiko snapped.

"Oh My God! I'm so sorry Ai-Chan!" Momoko said in English.

"Grr!" Aiko growled as she returned fire, but ended up hitting Doremi!

"Mou, Ai-Chan!" Doremi yelled.

While the girls were distracted, Jou-Sama and Majorin took this opportunity to escape. "Majorin, ikuzo!" Jou-Sama said.

"Wait a minute, they're getting away!" Aiko said. "After 'em!"

"The prisoner is escaping!" Momoko yelled.

The girls chased the two witches all the way back to the palace.

"Hayaku Majorin or they'll catch you!" Jou-Sama yelled.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" Majorin retorted.

As they rounded a corner, the two witches came to one of the very few known back doors to the palace. They hadn't shaken the Ojamajos yet.

Jou-Sama came to a stop, turned to the girls and shouted, "STOP! ! !"

The girls skidded to a stop.

"If you all value your lives, come no farther." Jou-Sama said, threateningly.

"Why's that?" Aiko said.

"Come on, I caught Majorin-San fair and square!" Momoko said, with a slight whine.

"You don't know what this is?" Jou-Sama said.

"It's just the back door to the palace." Onpu said. "Don't play around. Hand her over!"

"This isn't a game, Segawa Onpu-Chan. There is a curse on this gate. Stepping through it is a fate worse than death."

"Is that so?" Aiko said, sounding suspicious.

"Well then, if that's true, how come nothing's happened to you two?" Hazuki said.

"Dakara Majorin and I live at the palace, therefore we have safe passage. Besides, you all come in through the front door. And anyway, Sensen dai no Jou Majotourbillion is the one who put the curse on here in the first place." Jou-Sama said.

"How do you know for sure?" Doremi said.

"Oh, trust me on this. And that's not all. One of the Senior Witches has cultivated a poison flower, you see."

"P-Poison flower?" Hana said.

"Yes. Just one whiff of its pollen means certain death.

"That's a load of nonsense." Aiko said.

"It's not nonsense! I'll prove it to you. I'll steal that flower." Jou-Sama said. "And you can have Majorin."

"All right then."

"Don't do it, Ai-Chan!" Poppu protested.

"Bring that flower tonight. Doremi-Chan and Hana-Chan'll escort you to our meeting spot. You'd better not go back on your word...or else."

"The palace and Maho Dou will be at war." Jou-Sama said.

Aiko and the Queen shook on their bargain to make it official. A deal had been struck! Then, they turned from serious to friendly.

"I'll see you all later, then?" Jou-Sama said.

"Yup!" Aiko nodded.

"You got her good, Ai-Chan!" "Un, un!" The others congradulated Aiko on the deal as they walked away.

"You won't really let them make me their servant, will you?" Majorin asked.

"Perish the thought. I'll steal any flower." Jou-Sama said. "They won't so much as touch it."

* * *

Inside the palace, Jou-Sama and Majorin took a little stroll through the dining hall. Jou-Sama jumped up and started to walk on top of the chairs.

"I wish you would listen to me more often." Majorin said. "You've become such a...well, for lack of a better word, a rebellious Queen these days."

Jou-Sama chuckled at this. "Oh, come now, Majorin. Where's your sense of adventure? Don't be such a coward."

"Well, if I weren't such a coward, where would that leave you?"

"Out in the gardens, stealing flowers by the dozens."

The two entered a small room just off the dining hall. This was one of the meeting rooms, usually reserved for important business, and off limits to others.

"All right, let's grab one of the flower vases, and get out of here before the meeting starts." Majorin said.

"Don't be silly, Majorin. What's the rush? I want to look around." Jou-Sama said. "Besides you know I have to be present for this meeting."

"I know, I know. I just have a feeling about all this."

"Oh? Is that your famous witch's intuition acting up again?"

"Yes, and it has rarely been wrong before." Majorin stated.

"Hountou ni?" Jou-Sama teased.

"Yes, really." The red-violet witch said, flatly.

Jou-Sama ran her finger on the rim of a wine glass sitting on the table.

"I'm getting that feeling again." Majorin felt very uneasy. "You're going to get us caught, again."

"Puhh." Jou-Sama puffed up her cheeks in a playful manner.

Majorin couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle. "Bleh." She stuck out her tongue out at Jou-Sama in the same manner.

Then, they heard someone at the door.

"I told you this might happen!" Majorin gasped. "Taihen desu!"

"Hush, Majorin." Jou-Sama said.

"Somehow, that doesn't sound too reassuring."

The door opened and one of the palace maids came in.

"Safe." Majorin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Your Majesty. I didn't realize you were in here." The maid said.

"It's quite all right." Jou-Sama said. "May I ask what you are doing?"

"Yes. I was told to bring out a bottle of the merlot for today's meeting. I've heard that some of the Senior Witches were partial to it."

"Very well, then."

"Hai, Jou-Sama." The maid placed the wine bottle on the table and left the room.

"Hmm..."

"What are you thinking?" Majorin asked.

"I never bring out my wine for a mere afternoon meeting." Jou-Sama said. She poured herself a small glass of the wine. She took a small whiff of it. "..."

"So?"

"It's really nothing to worry about. It doesn't seem too suspicious."

"What do you think? Is it possible that one of the Senior Witches are being targeted?"

"For now, just keep your eyes open and stay quiet." Jou-Sama said. "This matter is of low priority."

Moments later, the twelve Senior Witches entered the room to commence their meeting.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Jou-Sama said. Majorin bowed to them as her greeting.

"Good afternoon, Your Majesty." Majo Heart said. "I'm glad you and the rest of the Seniors could join me today. If you will all take your seats, I'll begin."

"Jou-Sama, do you know what this meeting is about?" Majorin whispered to the Queen.

"Majo Heart wishes to share a discovery she made during her travels in Majo Kai." Jou-Sama said. "In her last message, she said this was very important. 'Life-altering' she told me." She looked at the wine bottle. "Whatever this means, she will be heard."

"Wakarimashita." Majorin nodded.

"Well, ladies, I'll get straight to the point." Majo Heart said. She took out her crystal ball, and displayed an image. "I pulled this image from my crystal ball." It was an image of a very icy-looking place, a witch, a fairy and a golden stream of magic. "During my travels to the northern regions of Majo Kai, I have discovered a place called Svarldon, or," she paused, "the Kingdom of The Ice Witches."

"Ice Witches, Majorin." Jou-Sama said. Majorin nodded in acknowledgement.

"What is that golden substance?" Majo Don asked.

"I'm not entirely sure of that. The behavior of these particles is much too wild for any type of normal magical dust." Majo Heart said.

"Is that coming from the witch or from the sky?" Majo Miller asked.

"It is definitely clear it's coming from the sky. Whatever this is, it is flowing into this witch through her fairy, and flowing through what may be another world."

"I am rather curious," Jou-Sama wondered, "what could this stuff possibly be?"

"Dust." Majorin muttered to herself.

"What did you say, Majorin?"

"Nan demo nai, Jou-Sama."

"Ladies, it is my intention to discover the source of this golden dust." Majo Heart said. "My only problem is a sufficient amount of funds. I humbly ask Her Majesty and the Senior Witches to fund such an endeavor."

The Senior Witches looked at each other for a few moments in thought.

"Understood, Majo Heart. You shall have the funds you need." Majo Saliban said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Domo arigato gozaimasu, Minna-San." Majo Heart said. "I shall set out for Svarldon in a few days."

"Majo Heart, let me come with you, onegai shimasu." Jou-Sama said.

"Nani?"

"Take me to Svarldon. I want to see these Ice Witches, and learn about this golden dust."

"That's impossible. A journey like this may prove too much for you, Jou-Sama." Majo Miller said.

"She's right. The northern regions of Majo Kai are no place for a Queen." Majo Don said.

"Forgive me, Your Highness, but this is something I must do alone." Majo Heart said.

"Hmph. Very well, then." Jou-Sama stood up from her chair. She and Majorin went to leave the room. "Oh, I wouldn't drink the wine if I were you, ladies." She added.

The Senior Witches looked at her, confused by that statement.

"So Majo Heart doesn't want you to learn about the dust." Majorin said.

"And she intends to keep it that way." Jou-Sama said.

"What do you think this could mean for the Witch World, Jou-Sama?"

"Trouble, with a little bit of luck."


	2. Majo Isabelle Toujou!

Chapter 2: Doremi and Hana Kidnapped? ! Majo Isabelle Toujou!

Later that evening, Jou-Sama and two of her friends, Doremi and Hana, were enjoying a stroll upon the palace roofs. Jou-Sama told the girls about the meeting.

"Ice Witches?" Doremi questioned.

"Yes." Jou-Sama nodded. "According to Majo Heart, they live in the northern regions of Majo Kai."

"Sugoi!" Hana said.

"Well, I've heard from Majo Rika that those witch kidnappers live there too." Doremi said.

"I know. Witch apprentices have been disappearing everywhere." Jou-Sama said.

"And no one knows what's happened to the apprentices. I mean, if they're doing anything to them, you know."

"You're afraid of them, aren't you?"

"Ch-Ch-Chigau yo! I'm not! But all the witches are. Majo Rika doesn't know why they're freaking out. After all, we apprentices can take care of ourselves."

"Oh, I know you can. I pity the witch who as to tussle with you."

"Mochiro!"

"Jou-Sama, if Doremi Mama and Hana-Chan were kidnapped by those bad guys, you'd rescue us, right?" Hana said.

"Of course I would, Hana-Chan! If any of you were captured, I'd come and rescue you as quick as I could. I promise." Jou-Sama said. "Would...Would you and the others do the same for me?"

"Well, everyone would try to rescue you." Doremi said, smirking a bit. "You're a lady."

"Maybe I don't want to be a lady anymore!" Jou-Sama snapped. "No one can force me to be something I don't want to be! Take it back, Harukaze Doremi-Chan, or we're not friends anymore."

"Okay, okay!" Doremi laughed. "You're not a lady, you're our friend!"

"That's right."

"Jou-Sama!" The trio heard Majorin calling. "Get down off the roof!" The red-violet witch sounded a bit aggravated. "The Senior Witches wish for you to join them at dinner tonight."

Jou-Sama sighed, "Hai!"

"It's not very fitting of a Queen to fool around like this." Majorin said. "You know better than to act like a child, Jou-Sama."

"I know! Now stop rubbing it in my face!" Jou-Sama said. She turned to Doremi and Hana. "Futari-tomo, help me down, Onegai?"

"Hai!" The two nodded. They both took out their special transformation pendants.

"_Pretti Witchi Doremi-Chi!"_

"_Pretti Witchi Hana-Chan-Chi!"_

"_Pirika Pirilala Popolina Peperuto!"_

"_Pororin Pyuarin HanaHana Pii!"_

"_Put Jou-Sama down on the ground!" _They casted their spell and Jou-Sama went from the roof to the ground in almost five seconds flat.

Majorin sighed, "Look at yourself. You're an absolute mess." Jou-Sama's normal, regal dress had some dirt stains, and her hair was starting to frizz out.

"That's not my fault." Jou-Sama said. "Doremi-Chan, Hana-Chan, and I have been patrolling the palace grounds, looking for those dastardly kidnappers. It's a messy job, but someone's got to do it." She puffed up her cheeks and went, "Puhh puhh no puhh!"

"Don't mess around with those kidnappers. That's why we have palace guards. And I'd never be able to forgive myself if you got yourself captured."

"...Gomenasai."

"Come along. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Sometimes, Majorin-San is just no fun." Hana said.

"I heard that!"

"We'll see you later, Jou-Sama!" Doremi said. "Don't forget about your deal with Ai-Chan!"

"I wouldn't dream of it, you two!" Jou-Sama said.

* * *

Later, after Majorin had given Jou-Sama a bath, a brush of the hair, and a change of clothes, the Queen had joined the Senior Witches in the main dining hall. Jou-Sama was trying to convince Majo Heart to take her to Svarldon.

"'No place for a Queen' is no excuse." Jou-Sama said. "I want to learn about everything that's happening."

"It is out of the question." Majo Heart said. "We know nothing of these Ice Witches. And they might not be so friendly to visitors."

"Yes. We can't risk putting you in harm's way, Your Majesty." Majo Miller said.

"I've got Majorin and I can take care of myself!" Jou-Sama said, more or less, arguing to get her point across.

"Jou-Sama, the answer is no." Majo Heart said, her word final. "For all we know, these Ice Witches could be very dangerous."

"Why, I beg to differ." Another witch approached the table.

"Dela, why are you here?" Majo Don said.

"Gomenasai, ladies, but I really couldn't help but overhear." Dela said as she sat next to the Queen. "You see, Your Majesty, I actually happen to know quite a lot about the Ice Witches."

"Hountou ni desu ka?" Jou-Sama said. "Well, that sounds like too much of a coincidence."

"Call it what you wish. As a matter of fact, a friend and I have had an audience with the Ice Witches' Queen herself."

"Ice Witch no Jou?"

"That's right. Oh, her beauty would appear to rival yours, Jou-Sama. And...I'll let you in on a little secret here. This Queen wishes to have a majo minarai of her own."

"A Queen who wants to train a witch apprentice?"

"Yes, yes, demo ne, you didn't hear that from me. "

"My lips are sealed."

Majorin appeared to be uneasy. She looked at Dela, somewhat distrustingly. _'Jou-Sama's right. This does seem like too much of a coincidence. How is it that Dela knows so much about the Ice Witches?' _She thought. Did Majorin know something the others did not?

"Doka shimashita ka, Majorin?" Jou-Sama asked.

"It is nothing, Your Highness." Majorin said.

"Jou-Sama, if I may," Dela said, "I have a friend, you see. Majo Isabelle is her name. She's heading to the northern regions on official business. She has requested for you to join her."

"Is that so?" Jou-Sama said. "Well, I would love to meet her."

"Jou-Sama, are you sure about this?" Majorin asked.

"Daijoubu desu, Majorin. I'm sure no one would mind."

"Yes. It would only be for a few weeks, a month at most." Dela said.

"I would gladly join Majo Isabelle on her trip."

"Excellent. She will meet with you tomorrow morning."

The Senior Witches looked at each other. In short, they had a very, very bad feeling about this.

* * *

Outside the palace, Doremi and Hana were heading towards the back gate for their rendezvous with Jou-Sama.

"Hana-Chan, I told you," Doremi said, "they won't let Jou-Sama out of the palace at night."

"Doremi Mama, Jou-Sama and Aiko Mama made a deal with each other." Hana said. "She said she'd come tonight with that flower."

"Demo ne, even if it is supposedly 'poison', taking a flower out of the royal gardens is forbidden. Jou-Sama may be Queen but even she's not allowed to break the rules, or bend them."

"Toto, see if the coast is clear, okay?"

"Toto-to toto!" Hana's fairy, Toto, said.

"This can only end in trouble, that's all I'm saying." Doremi said.

Toto flew over the hedge and took a quick look around the other side. There were no guards and there was nothing suspicious, so it must've been safe to keep going. "Toto-to! Toto to to to!" Toto said.

"Good job Toto!" Hana said.

Suddenly, something grabbed Toto! It was a black cat, with sharp claws and piercing yellow eyes.

"Toto!" Hana exclaimed.

"Taihen! Somebody help us!" Doremi yelled.

"Help!"

* * *

The next morning, Majo Heart was very troubled by something. She had denied Jou-Sama's wish to travel to Svarldon, then Dela spoke of a Majo Isabelle, who wanted Jou-Sama to come with her. It all seemed like one huge coincidence, and the Senior Witches had not foreseen this.

"I should've said something last night." Majo Heart said. "And now she'll be drawn into it."

"It's not your fault, Majo Heart." Majo Don said. "We've protected her as much as we could."

"Hmm...Well now, there's no turning back for our Queen. I can only do one more thing for her now."

"Masaka, you're not thinking of giving it to Jou-Sama, are you?" Majo Miller said. "You know it's powers are beyond her comprehension."

"We're both about to get in way over our heads here." Majo Heart said. "Besides... Jou-Sama is the only one who can read it."

What 'it'? What does Majo Heart mean by all that? Oh, so many questions, yet so little answers.

Majo Heart presented an odd golden device to the Queen.

"Nani yo?" Jou-Sama asked.

"This has been called many things." Majo Heart said. "Most people know it as a truth measurer."

"Omoshiroi." Jou-Sama said as she opened the device. It almost looked like a pocket watch. It had four arrows, three dials and symbols all around the outside. "What do all these symbols mean?"

"It's something you'll have to figure out for yourself."

"Eh?"

"And Your Majesty," Majo Heart added, "it is of the gravest importance that Dela and Majo Isabelle not know that you have it."

"D-Doushite?"

"It's something you'll have to figure out for yourself." Majo Heart stated again. "When you leave here with Majo Isabelle, you'll be on your own." And with that, the witch doctor left the Queen for what felt like the last time.

Jou-Sama felt confused. Why did Majo Heart give her this device? And what did she mean by all that? Jou-Sama placed the golden device into one of her bags. She would keep it hidden from Majorin, Dela and whoever this Majo Isabelle was, like Majo Heart told her to. "It's best not to worry about it too much." She said to herself.

Right now, it was time for her departure.

* * *

At the palace entrance, Jou-Sama and Majorin met up with Dela. With her was a woman with black hair and was wearing a lovely red dress. This must've been Majo Isabelle.

"Jou-Sama, may I introduce you to Majo Isabelle?" Dela said.

"Buenos Dias, Mi Reina." Majo Isabelle greeted.

"O-Oh..." Jou-Sama said, a bit nervously. "You...You did not tell me she speaks Spanish."

"Daijoubu yo, Reina." Majo Isabelle said. "I do speak Japanese. Spanish may be my native language, but I'll be sure to help you understand."

"S-Souka na."

"Is this all you're bringing with you?"

"Hai." Jou-Sama nodded.

"And I will be coming with her." Majorin said. "Would that be a problem?"

"Oh si si! That would be just fine." Majo Isabelle said.

"D-Demo ne, I would like to say goodbye to my friends, Doremi-Chan-Tachi." Jou-Sama said.

"Reina, lo siento, but we do have to leave."

"Well, I-"

"It's all right." Majo Isabelle said, reassuringly. "You can probably send them a letter. I think they might like that."

"Mmm, perhaps..." Jou-Sama said hesitantly.

"Excellente, Reina!"

"So exactly how long will we be staying with you again?" Majorin asked, her tone suspicious.

"Hmm...I should think a few months, at least." Majo Isabelle said.

"But I was told this would only be for a few weeks." Jou-Sama said.

"Now, now, then don't worry, Your Highness. You'd be surprised at how fast time flies."

"Then...I...suppose that would be fine."

"Let's get going then." Majo Isabelle led the two witches over to her private airship.

'_I'll be keeping an eye on this Majo Isabelle.' _Majorin thought.

"Have a good trip you three!" Dela said, waving goodbye.

"Sayonara!" Jou-Sama said.

"Adios, Dela! Until we meet next time!" Majo Isabelle said.


End file.
